Somnambulism
by uniform beautiful
Summary: Set during "The Promise". Toph is surprised to learn Sokka is more than just a sleepwalker. TOKKA LEMON.


Set during "The Promise" so please be aware of this if you have not read the comic. It does not contain any major SPOILERS (or really any spoilers at all), and is non-canonical, so if you have not read them, you could still enjoy it.

Also, this is a sex scene so please DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT OKAY WITH MATURE/SEXUAL CONTENT.

This is a Tokka fiction with some mentioned Sukka. Please let me know what you think. There's a _definite_ second chapter to this in the works, feedback appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA and these characters; this work of fiction is not for profit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Somnambulism<strong>_

Toph sighed. She couldn't sleep. She wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to fall asleep, either. Full of too much excitement, because…

Sokka was there! He was staying with her. He was lying next to her, on another mat on the floor beside hers. Judging from the sound of his breathing he was sound asleep, but Toph lay awake, too happy about her old crush being with her once again to find sleep.

Even after a year had gone by, she still loved him. Even though he was still with Suki, she couldn't make her feelings for him just disappear. All she could do was wish that he loved her back. _But that will never happen,_ Toph thought remorsefully.

It was getting late, but she was filled with such energy that she knew she'd need to get some sort of release before being able to fall asleep. Maybe she could go run some laps around the house, but she had a better idea. Quietly, she slipped her underwear down to her ankles and cupped her naked sex, started rubbing hesitantly, then more vigorously; her thoughts filled with that special Water Tribesman.

"_Sokka..."_ she moaned quietly. She continued to pant and whisper his name quietly as her imagination took off. But after a long attempt, her masturbation proved unsuccessful, as even all her fantasies and ministrations could not bring an orgasm. After a prolonged and half-hearted attempt, she sighed again and gave up. And with all the stubbornness of an earthbending master, quieted her sexual thoughts and managed to muster forth some inner tranquility to bring about sleep. Toph felt herself starting to doze off...when Sokka shifted loudly in his bed.

Toph became alert when she realized he was not just shifting in his sleep, but getting out of bed. She smiled as she remembered her first experience with Sokka's sleepwalking, back when they were all camping outside one night, not long after she had run away to join them. She had woken up to the vibrations of him getting up and wandering around. She had gone to him, confused, asked what was wrong, but he had only muttered incoherently and continued to meander aimlessly. The next day she'd asked Katara about it, who said that Sokka had been a sleepwalker since he was young. Katara had instructed Toph not to try to wake him up unless he was about to hurt himself. Toph had complied, only having to intervene once when he almost wandered into the hot coals of the dying campfire. His somnambulism had only occurred a handful of times, but each time it woke Toph and no one else, for his restless vibrations alerted her.

She figured that was what was happening now, and tried to hold onto her shred of sleepiness, knowing he'd get back in bed at some point. But instead, her eyes flew open when Sokka crawled into her own bed.

"What are you doing?" she said, knowing it was useless to his deaf ears. She felt him clumsily settle himself on top of her, resting in between her legs, and she was very aware of the fact she had stripped off all her clothes earlier during her failed attempt to pleasure herself. "Sokka-" Toph said again, and was cut off, only to let out a muffled squeal, when Sokka's clumsy, sleeping mouth clamped over her own. After several heart-pounding seconds of disbelief, she melted into his fierce kiss passionately. His lips were soft yet strong against hers, and it quickly sent her soaring.

Toph breathed heavily after he pulled away, her head spinning. _What is going on?_ She wasn't aware people did things like this when they were sleepwalking. But, despite the strangeness of it, she was thoroughly enjoying it. Sokka continued to plant wet, hot kisses on her as his hands traced down over body. Toph couldn't help herself; she wrapped her arms around him and arched her back up so his hands would fully take in her until-then neglected breasts. She could feel how he was naked, too. His warm, smooth skin against her own was more intoxicating than wine. And she breathed in his wonderful woodsy aroma, with a subtle overtone of sweat and other things she couldn't identify, as it lingered in the space between their bodies. The sensation of his body this close to hers was so foreign and strange. This was her fantasy coming to life, and it felt more wonderful than she had imagined.

She kissed him back when his lips graced her mouth, and gasped out quiet moans when they touched any other part of her. Instantly, her arousal returned—and then some—as the top of his thigh rubbed against her crotch. He drove her mad as his hands moved over her skin for the first time. His hands upon her felt a thousand times more wonderful than her own hands ever had, and as his fingertips traveled lower, her breathing became more heightened until she was practically panting with the effort of trying to remain still, and quiet, so as not to wake him. She didn't want this experience to end, and at the same time, could hardly believe it was happening, except for the shuddering realism of his closeness and his touch. When his fingers dipped between her legs, her entire body quaked and a strangled moan flew from her throat like a bird from its cage. She was still extremely wet from her earlier masturbation, and shifted her pelvis so that his fingertips came to land on the sweet spot, grinding her hips against his hand as he stroked the short length of her vulva.

When he shifted on top of her, Toph could feel his hardness brush against the inside of her thigh and bump against her lips like a timid fist knocking at a door. She already knew she would let him in. Her mind was so lost in a horny fog that she couldn't even comprehend the strangeness of it all, or that perhaps letting this continue would lead to negative consequences in their friendship. Selfishly, she could only think of the burning desires she had had for him for a long time, and now he was here, loving her, about to satisfy her curiosity. She tipped her hips up towards the stiff, rounded bulge of the head of his penis.

Despite being asleep, Sokka was gentle as he slid it in. Toph gladly accepted him, surprised to find that there was little pain or discomfort. She had been curious about what it would feel like to have him inside her ever since she developed sexual feelings for him, and now she knew that it felt amazing. Slowly, she relaxed her whole body and let him fill her completely. She sighed at the delightfully pleasurable fullness he gave her. He was a perfect fit and moved in a passionate rhythm that was surprisingly delicate for someone who was asleep. She was able to feel the warm press of his body atop hers, relish the sensation of his skin against hers, and even allowed herself to touch his body and for the first time, actually _see_ him. Gingerly, at first, she ran just her fingertips down Sokka's back. She didn't want to wake him, but the woven pattern of firm muscles that rippled down his back was too inviting; she pressed her palm down and took it all in as she caressed him: neck, arms, chest, swoop of the low back that led to the crest of round buttocks. She brushed her fingertips along his cheek and jaw as he continued to kiss her and make love to her. A shape of him began to form more clearly in her mind, her only regret that she could not feel more from this position: thighs, knee, calves, feet...And of course the part of him that was deep inside her, spreading pleasure throughout her like a warm drizzle of honey.

Toph could feel herself approaching that place, a destination whose path she often walked alone, and had only dreamed that Sokka would walk with her. But then, her stomach dropped and her body froze as something dawned on her. Was he dreaming about Suki?

Suddenly she felt very stupid for taking advantage of someone who was clearly fantasizing about and in love with someone else. _I'm making him cheat, against his will!_ She felt terrible, and all the good sensations fled from her body as she was overcome by guilt and shame. Toph wriggled herself and was about to try to push him off when she heard his voice. His mouth was by her ear, sending shivers down her spine with every hot gasping breath he let out, a very soft whisper.

"...Toph..." It was carried on an exhale, nearly inaudible, but held warm, genuine passion. The sound of her name coming out of Sokka's mouth was an exhilarating rush, brought all the wonderful sensations back, and then some. The sensual pleasure of his body against hers flooded back in, and the remorse washed away. She moaned, a little louder this time, and felt his parted lips drag along her ear and neck as he thrust in and out of her. Sokka was moaning too, the sound of which made her very excited, for he sounded like he was enjoying being inside her, even though he was asleep. He was moving faster now, with more intention, less diffuse and distracted, more focused on a single goal, a goal she was familiar with. She moved against him with the same intentions. It hadn't taken long, only some delicate maneuverings, for her to figure out what felt the best and brought the most pleasure. Her clitoris felt wildly active, sending out signals that felt like lightning bolts within her. She felt like magma—the hot chaotic energy that turned rock to liquid also burned within her core and erupted.

When she came, she gasped loudly, shocked at how much more deep and powerful it was with Sokka's complementary organ inside of her, coaxing the hot waves out and teasing through the uncontrollable flutters. Toph lay in disbelief at the awesome pleasure that coursed through her, moaning loud and long, the orgasm more persistent than any other she'd had before. She could feel herself growing even more wet and warm, just as she felt Sokka's grip on her tighten, his whole body tense up, and then with a breathy grunt she knew that he had come too.

Sokka remained on top of her for a moment, both breathing deeply and holding onto each other. Toph worried that he would wake up, but instead he untangled himself from her legs and laid down next to her, seeming to fall quickly back into his normal sleeping pattern.

Toph snuggled up against his sleeping body and quickly fell into a deep and relaxing slumber, now finally satisfied. She had pleasant dreams of him, and when she awoke to feel Sokka still lying beside her, everything that had happened last night flashed back into her mind. Suddenly, she was faced with having to explain to Sokka what had happened when he woke up with her. She remembered how he had said her name, and how passionate and gentle he had been; there must be a chance he felt for her like she did for him. _Maybe it won't destroy our friendship_, Toph hoped naively.

She felt him stirring beside her, heard a few sleepy mumbles of gibberish, before she could feel him prop himself up on his elbows and take everything in. She could feel him looking at her.

"Goodmorning, Toph…How did I get in your bed?" he asked in a groggy morning voice.

She bit her lip and paused for a moment before she could find the words. _Here goes…_ "Sokka...last night you were sleepwalking. And you got in my bed and we..." she took a deep breath, "we had sex...while you were asleep."

_There, I said it._ Toph bit her lip again and waited for whatever confused, angered, or friendship-ruining reaction she would get.

Sokka blinked, and hardly missed a beat before responding, "I wasn't asleep."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>


End file.
